What does it take to make you realise you love her
by Lovingannabelle110
Summary: Ok i don't know how many fans are on here of RPF but this fiction is about the actresses who play Emily and Naomi in skins. It is complete Fiction and just for fun : Let me know if there are fans here because i have a whole story planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Why does it take a tragedy to make you realise how much you really love someone?**

The room was quiet, everyone sat in silence no one knew what to say, it really was a tragedy a tragedy that could have been prevented and could of saved so many heartaches. Lily sat with her head in her hands, with Kaya's arms wrapped around her stroking her hair to calm her down. It wasn't working the tears fell from Lily's eyes like a waterfall, her breathing was so rapid it was the only noise you could hear in the room, filled with sad faces. Meg came over and smiled at Kaya, who nodded and let go of Lily. Meg pulled Lily into a hug "She's going to be ok, I promise. She's a fighter, always has been and always will be." Everyone looked at Meg; she was being so brave the tears were slowly rolling down her face like a rain drop falling from a petal, but she was burying her heartache to help Lily with hers. Ollie looked at the two of them and closed his eyes he couldn't look at the blood on Lily's clothes anymore it made his eyes well up and remember the awful event that happened an hour ago on location.

_**Lily and Kat were shooting a scene on Mopeds, there was meant to be doubles for the shoot but Kat and Lily had insisted they could do it themselves. Kat was excited, she had only ever ridden a moped once and was looking forward to the shoot. The girls had all the safety gear on and they only literally had to ride the bikes a metre but within those 5 minutes a tragedy unfolded right in front of the entire crew and cast of Skins. Kat's bike flipped and all u could hear was screams but not from Kat from Lily. Lily had jumped off her bike and left it to its own devices, which one of the crew had to run after, and ran to Kat's side. **_The screams were full of such pain and love it made Ollies tears fall thinking about it. _**Ollie could remember "Kat!!! Kat look at me, this isn't funny open your eyes! Please Kat please I can't I can't be without you." Ollie ran to Kat's side the crew had called an ambulance but where they were meant it had to be by air ambulance. Ollie remembers the blood, there was so much blood and Lily held Kat in her arms "Please Kat I… I… I… love you." Ollies heart clenched hearing the blonde confess her love to the red head, who he and all of the other cast knew loved Lily from day one. Kat opened her eyes then and smiled at Lily Ollie couldn't hear but it looked like Kat said 'thank you.' Lily leant down and kissed Kat on the forehead (I don't think she realised Ollie was there, to be honest I don't think she cared. All that mattered in that moment was Kat, no one else was there in Lily's eyes it was just her and the girl she has finally let her heart realise she loved) after that Kat's eyes slowly closed and Lily screamed.**_

Ollie wiped a tear from his cheek, Luke gave him a smile (a smile that Ollie know he wasn't the only one scared and upset by the events). The door opened to the family waiting room a doctor stepped inside and Lily shot up "Is she ok, please I need to know!" Meg stood up and held on to Lily "Please doctor is my sister going to be ok?" The doctor looked around at the room full of make up smudged faces and guys trying to be strong for the girls but it was clear that they were just as broken inside. The doctor closed the door behind him "She's not, she's not dead is she" Kaya said from the back of the room, Lily's legs started to shake, Meg used all her strength to hold her up "No, Kathryn hasn't died…" before the doctor could say anymore Lily collapsed to the floor and let the tears fall once more. Meg pulled her into a hug "I told you she was a fighter I told you" The two girls cradled each other and for a moment everything was ok again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaya held on to Lisa's hand, Merv held on to Lisa's, Luke held on to Merv, Jack held onto Luke, Klariza held onto Jack and Meg held onto Lily waiting to hear what the Doctor had to say.

"Kathryn was very lucky that where the metal went into her abdomen she didn't severely damage her organs. Someone must have been looking out for her because if the metal had gone in a few centimetres more I wouldn't like to think what I would be telling you now. However Kathryn suffered a serious blow to the head and although there is no sign of brain damage she is in a deep coma and the longer she stays asleep the less likely it is she'll wake up."

Kaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Lisa squeezed her hand "she'll be ok" Lisa whispered, "I hope so" Kaya replied.

Meg stared at the Doctor she didn't understand what he had just said; "I'm sorry Doctor but what do you mean by the longer she doesn't wake up the less likely she'll wake up?" The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder "Are you parents here yet Meg?" Meg shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Answer my question!" Meg raised her voice, her face was full of fear and uncertainty of her sisters condition.

"Meg please I think its best we…"

"No you tell me now, is my sister going to be ok?" The eyes in the room begun to silently let the tears escape once more.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. If Kathryn doesn't wake up soon, there is a chance she may never wake up. I'm sorry." Meg couldn't move, her feet were rooted to the ground, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The tears were falling quickly "she might die?" Meg managed to ask through the tears, all the Doctor could do was nodd. Lisa watched Kaya run over to Meg and pull her into her arms. Everyone couldn't believe that Kat could die, Ollie wished he could some how turn-back the clock to when Kat and Lily were mucking about and laughing before the Director yelled action.

"I need to see her" Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the Doctor "Please I need to tell her, I need to tell her…" Lily couldn't hold back the tears, she squeezed her eyes tight to try and prevent them from falling. The Doctor passed her a tissue "thank you" she said wiping her eyes. He nodded and smiled; the sadness in Lily's eyes was a sight the Doctor was used to seeing. Everyday the sadness about a loved one was seen in people's eyes, for a lot of people it was love they already knew they had but for some a tragedy was the spark that let their hearts realise who they loved. The Doctor could tell Lily was one of these people, her eyes told him she loved Kathryn but it took the tragedy to help her heart understand. "Unfortunately only family or partners are allowed in to intensive care."

"But I need to see her please I…I'm.." Meg looked up from Kaya's shoulder, she reached out for Lily's hand and held on tight. She looked at the Doctor "Please Doctor this is my sisters girlfriend, please let her see her." All eyes were on Meg, they couldn't believe how she had just came out with it like it was already a done deal. Kaya smiled "Yeah Doc, maybe Lily's voice will wake Kat up." Ollie stood up "Yes isn't there known cases of people coming round from a coma because of something someone had said?" The Doctor looked around at all the hopefulness in the young ones faces, he smiled "Yes son there have been. Ok Lily come with me." Lily hugged Meg and said "Thank you" "Give her a hug from me" Meg replied. "Tell her we're all waiting for her and we're not leaving till she wakes up." Called Lisa from the back of the room, Lily smiled at everyone "I will do" She wiped her tears and followed the Doctor out of the room.

The corridor felt like it went on for hours, Lily's heartbeat was racing the walls felt like they were closing in on her, all she wanted to do was see Kat and end this nightmare somehow. The Doctor stopped, Lily looked at the door "I must worn you Lily, Kathryn is connected to many machines but she isn't in any pain I can promise you that. I'll be back soon, if you need anything press the nurses button on the wall." Lily thanked the Doctor and watched him walk away. Lily turned back towards the door, she closed her eyes and opened it slowly. As soon as she was inside, she closed the door behind her before turning around to see the girl her heart had been longing to love. Lily took a deep breath and turned around, her heart clenched at the sight. Kat looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping but then the wires and the machines made it hard for Lily to forget what had taken place. Seeing Kat sent all the images flashing through Lily's mind. The moped just flipped and Kat was on the ground, Lily remembers jumping off her bike like she was a stunt man and running to Kats side. The blood was the worst memory, Lily remembers cradling Kat like a baby while her vision became blurred because of the tears streaming down. Lily closed her eyes to block the memory out, she sat on the chair beside Kat's bed and held onto Kats hand.

Her hand was so soft, Lily entwined her fingers between Kats, and they fitted perfectly like they belonged together. Feeling Kats skin against her own made her heart beat race, Lily lent over Kat and kissed her on the forehead. "Kat its Lily…I don't know if you can hear me but I…love you." the machine to the left of Kat showed Kat's heart rate and Lily noticed it went higher just for a second. But that second made Lily smile because Kat's heart was letting Lily know Kat knew she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Every ones here, the whole gang, Lisa said they're not leaving till you wake up. Think she means it so you better wake up, you know so the hospital can have its waiting room back. Seriously though everyone's missing you, especially Meg she's being so strong and I really have to thank her for letting me come see you first. Do you know they only allow family and partners in to see you, you'll probably wondering how I got in? Don't worry I didn't suddenly become your new sister, don't think you'd believe me if I told you, I still can't believe she said it myself to be honest. But Meg told the Doctor I was your girlfriend and she said it without gagging, guess she's not like Katie huh." Lily stroked Kat's hair and leant in and whispered into her ear "So Kat can I be your girlfriend?" Lily sat back and stared at Kat watching her eyes, hoping they'd open but they didn't.

Lily could feel the tears starting to form again "stop it no more tears" she told herself, Lily felt her hand being squeezed she looked down quickly and saw Kat's thumb stroking her own. Her heart raced she flew her eyes upwards at Kat's "Kat, Kat can you hear me it's Lily. Oh My God please please open your eyes please let me see those beautiful eyes I miss them so much." Lily could feel the lump in her throat again and the tears weren't staying in any longer they fell slowly down her cheek. "Kat if you can hear me squeeze my hand again, please so I know I wasn't imagining it." Lily looked down at her hand "come one come on Kat." She whispered to herself, nothing happened Lily was starting to think she was imagining it but then she saw Kat's fingers slowly move along her hand. Her touch was electrifying Lily's cheeks were hurting she was smiling so much. "Kat… I love you"

"I love you too" Lily's heart literally stopped beating for a split second, she looked up from her hand and caught the cute red head looking at her with an adorable smile across her face. "Oh my god Kat!" Lily's eyes released more tears but this time they were happy tears. "So you're my girlfriend now huh?" Kat asked, Lily smiled "that's what I've heard." Kat held on to Lily's hand "wow I'm a very lucky girl."

"No I'm the lucky one, I have to get Meg and tell the others, no I should get the Doctor first they need to make sure your ok, no umm your parents they need to know." Kat watched Lily pacing the room it was cute how she was getting all worked up but all she wanted was a kiss, a kiss she had longed for so much. "Hey, Lily calm down , I woke up for a kiss any chance I can have one?" Kat smirked at Lily, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, the kiss was soft and gentle but soon intensified and Lily could feel her heart rate rising. The machine next to the bed started beeping, Lily stopped the kiss abruptly and looked at the machine showing Kat's heart rate. "Woah Lily you sure know how to raise a girls heartbeat." Lily glared at Kat "It's not funny, it scared me, thought I was losing you again." Kat held onto Lily's hand "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Lily smiled at Kat and lied down next to her, Kat wrapped her arms round Lily's stomach. "I should get the Doctor" Lily said, Kat kissed Lily on the head "In a minute can I just hold you for a bit?" "Ok, for a bit" Lily replied and closed her eyes for the first time since the tragedy and could feel herself falling asleep in the arms of the girl she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lily, Lily, Lily…sweetie wake up" Lily stirred to an unfamiliar voice, she opened her eyes and smiled as she could see Kat's arm still wrapped around her. She sat up and jumped off the bed when she realised who the voice was.

"Um Mrs Prescott hi, um sorry I was just um.." Lily looked down at Kat sleeping and smiled, Mrs Prescott gave Lily a hug "It's Ok sweetie I'm glad you were here Kat would have wanted you to be here." Lily was shocked to hear Kat's mum so content about the situation but then maybe she doesn't know the whole story, Lily thought. "I just spoke to the Doctor Lily and it's not looking good, I wish my baby girl would wake up." Before Lily could say anything Mr Prescott walked in with Meg. Meg looked so drained, her eyes had lost their usual sparkle and Mr Prescott looked like he was having to hold Meg up. "This is Lily daddy, you know the one Kat always loved but never thought she'd get, we'll know their together, right Lily?" Lily stood with her mouth hanging open, this was weird parents aren't usually happy their children are gay right? Or have I been living in some alternate reality? "Um yeah I guess so, umm Kat was awake she spoke to me. I only rested my eyes for a minute, she's sleeping she's not in a coma anymore." The Prescott's looked at Lily with such sad faces that Lily was confused "Honest! I'll wake her and she can tell you herself." The Prescott's watched Lily take hold of Kat's hand and tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Kat your families here to see you, time to wake up sleepy head." Kat didn't wake up nothing happened, Lily looked around at the Prescott's "It's ok hunny" Mrs Prescott said "No! she was awake she told me we were together and and she wasn't going anywhere." The tears started to fall from Lily's eyes, when she realised Kat wasn't waking up. Lily collapsed on the floor "she was awake, she was…" Meg pulled Lily into her arms, "Maybe you were dreaming hunny" "I wasn't she was she was.." Lily burst into tears, her heart felt like it had been ripped in two, she was loosing Kat all over again. Mr and Mrs Prescott hugged the broken hearted girls and Lily felt like one of the family she held on tight to Meg and Mrs Prescott looking at her baby looking so peaceful.

The rest of the cast and crew of skins waited patiently in the waiting room for any news on Kat's condition. It was late now and a few of the crew had to leave but the cast were not moving an inch until they knew Kat was going to be ok. They were all meant to be on set tomorrow or technically today filming a house party scene but that wasn't going to happen because it was a house party for Emily and Namoi. "I hope Lilly's ok." Lisa said to Kaya, Kaya smiled and held onto Lisa's hand "I know hun so do I, not the nicest way to make you realise how much you love someone is it?" Lisa shook her head "Kat's going to wake up though I mean the Doctor could be wrong right?" Kaya looked around at the rest of the group and bite her lip not knowing what to say. Ollie could tell Kaya didn't know how to answer Lisa's question so he helped her out and gave his best answer possible "Lisa we know Kathryn that girls a fighter, just like Meg said she's not going to give up now. Plus she has Lily now, Kat's heart won't want to lose Lily now she's got her so she'll be awake in no time just you wait." Ollie smiled at Kaya, who mouthed back 'thank you,' Lisa rested her head on Kaya and said "I hope your right Ollie, I really do." Time went by and the girls had fallen asleep in each others arms, the boys were still wide awake waiting to hear any news. Kaya jumped up as she heard the door open to the waiting room, to reveal an exhausted looking Lily. Kaya rushed over and hugged Lily "Is she…" all Lily could manage was "she was awake I know she was, she…she…" and then the tears fell once more and Lily found comfort in Kaya's arms. Kaya could feel Lily's heart beating so fast, it made her own heartache feeling Lily's heart hurting like that.

"We need a crash cart in room 203 now, her pressures dropping!" Lily's heart stopped something wasn't right "That's Kat's room" she screamed and ran out the room, Kaya ran after her the others looked at each other in shook, had Kat given up the fight??

" Lily wait!" Kaya called after Lily but Lily didn't stop for a second her girl was in trouble she needed to be there when she got to the room, Doctors and nurses were rushing in and out with machines. Mr Prescott was holding his wife and daughter shielding their eyes and holding them close as his eyes were fixed on his other daughter fighting for her life. Lily stood in the doorway her feet were stuck to the floor, tears didn't fall, she felt numb.


End file.
